A Hidden love
by PrincessAMalfoy
Summary: This story starts off with my own character dating Kira...when she really has a thing for Setsuna Mudo


"Setsuna…" Kira shouted, "Come on, we are going to be late!"

"Dude, hold on, where's Kisa?" Setsuna asked pushing his blonde hair out of his face.

"Outside, come on she really wants you to meet her best friend." Kira said as he put out his cigarette and walked outside, "I want to meet her too."

"Come on guys." Kisa waved, "Kaoru, is waiting."

"Hey Kisa, is this Kaoru girl, you know cute." Kira asked.

"I don't know, I am a girl and she's my best friend." Kisa said as Kira and Setsuna got in the car.

They soon reached a three-story apartment building and Kisa got out of the car and ran up to the door. A girl around their age came out. She was wearing a short-short black pleated mini skirt with a tight pink halter-top with black and pink striped kitten heel flip-flops.

"Hi, I'm Kira, Kisa's big brother." Kira said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kira..." She said smiling at him and then her attention turned to look at Setsuna, "You must be Setsuna, hi I'm Kaoru Asano, Kisa's told me a lot about you."

"Anything good, because I know you probably heard a lot of bad stuff."

"I do have to ask you one question, why did you fall in love with your little sister and why did you, you know."

"I really don't know, I guess because it was forbidden and I am rebellious."

"Oh…and Kisa has told me a lot about you too Kira." Kaoru said as Kira and Setsuna got out of the car.

"Like what?" Kira smiled walking over to her.

"Well, that you care a lot about her and are not like Setsuna in any way what so ever, and you are very protective of her."

"I am." Kira nodded.

"And she also said that both of you were single and looking for girlfriends."

"Well, I am not really looking for a girlfriend." Kira said looking at Kisa.

"Aw…well maybe I can change your mind." Kaoru said playing with Kira's long black hair.

"Um…Kaoru can I talk to you?" Kisa said pulling her aside.

"What?" Kaoru said looking at Kira.

"I…I'm trying to get you to like Setsuna, not my brother no offense."

"I know, but you didn't say your brother was cute, I already knew a little about Setsuna but I barely know anything about Kira." Hoshi said, "Wait! He looks like the guy who saved me from the car accident I had when I was little!"

"So..." Kisa said, "Did he?"

"And the fact that Setsuna, you know-."

"Kira's had his girlfriends too."

"But they weren't his sister, you know what I'll try Setsuna, but I am not promising anything." Kaoru said.

"Fine..." Kisa said.

"Are you two all right?" Setsuna asked walking over to Kaoru.

"Yeah, we were just having a little fight, but it's over now, we're fine."

"OK, I don't want you two to fight I might never see you again." Kira smiled.

"OK, let's just get going to the mall." Kisa said, "Setsuna, you sit in the front I'll sit in the back with Kaoru."

"OK." Setsuna said as he lifted the back seat and Kisa and Kaoru climbed in.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled.

'_God, she's hott.'_ Kira thought as he got in the driver's seat and looked back to reverse out of the driveway. He smiled as he locked eyes with Kaoru, causing her to blush.

They soon were at the mall and Kira opened his door and put the seat up so Kisa and Kaoru could climb out.

"Thank you Kira." Kaoru smiled as she took his hand to help her out of the car.

"You're welcome." Kira said as they made their way into the mall.

Kisa stayed in the front as Kaoru stayed back with the guys talking to both of them not noticing that they were giving each other death glares behind her back.

"Just wait." Setsuna said.

"Bring it angel boy." Kira growled.

"You two, don't fight." Kaoru said looking at the two boys as she interlocked arms with them.

"OK." Kisa said, "Kaoru, let's go in here, the boys can wait out here." Kisa said looking into the store.

"OK." Kaoru said letting go of them and following Kisa, "I'll be out in a while, Kay?"

"OK." Setsuna said waving.

They walked in the store and to the back of the clothing to the ladies section. Kaoru spotted a top immediately.

"Oh…Kisa look it's so beautiful." Kaoru said picking the black silk top and looking over at her friend, "Kisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kisa said forcing a smile on her face.

"Kisa, I know you too well, what's wrong?" Kaoru said walking over to her and hugging her.

"I really want you to like Setsuna and my brother but Setsuna really likes you and so does my brother."

"Oh…and what about your brother…" Kaoru said looking out the store glass window and seeing the guys looking in the Victoria Secret store. She laughed.

"I don't know." Kisa said.

(Meanwhile)

"Dude, don't you think Kaoru would look hott in that." Setsuna said pointing at a black lace nightgown.

"I think she'd look hott in that." Kira said pointing to something in the back of the store.

"Holy crap, I didn't even know they had those." Setsuna said.

"Well, I guess they do." Kira said pulling out a cigarette then he looked up, saw the no smoking sign, and put it back.

"So, which one of us is going to date her…" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know dude." Kira said, "I'd like to."

"So, would I. But the thing is I don't know." Setsuna said, "I mean but I wouldn't use her for like one thing only, I would love her."

"So would I dude, she's so innocent." Kira said.

"But, dude do you think either of us deserve someone so pure?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know." Kira said, "Well, I like her so can I go first?"

"Um…as long as you don't do anything in front of her or to her…I could always go after your sister for awhile." Setsuna said.

"You can't do anything with her, so you might as well find somebody at school until we break up if we break up." Kira said.

"OK, well I'll talk to your sister." Setsuna said as the girls walked out with bags.

"Ladies, I'll take those." Kira said taking the bags from Kaoru.

"T…Thank you Kira." Kaoru blushed.

"You're very welcome." Kira smiled.

Kaoru blushed wildly.

"Kisa, can I talk to you?" Setsuna said catching up with her leaving Kira and Kaoru straggling behind.

"Um…sure, what is it?" Kisa said.

"Your brother and I are having a hard time deciding between Kaoru, whose best do you think?"

"I don't know." Kisa said.

"Kira said that he wanted to date her first, but I don't know if I want to."

"It's OK, not everybody knows what they want." Kisa blushed.

Kira's laughter could be heard behind them they turned their heads to see Kaoru trying to tell a joke as her hands moved. Kisa and Setsuna laughed too.

(Minutes later)

"Hey guys, can we get something from the food court I'm starving." Kaoru said.

"Sure, why not. What do you want?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Kaoru said a looking around, "How about McDonald's, everyone loves McDonald's."

"You're right about that." Setsuna said.

"So…What are you gone get?" Kira asked pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, you don't have to pay, I have my own money." Kaoru said.

"It's no problem though I think a lovely lady like you deserves to be bought lunch. Now what do you want?"

"A number 2 and an Oreo McFlurry..."

All right…." Kira said walking up to the register, "I'd like a number 2, an Oreo McFlurry, two Number 1s and a hot apple pie." Kira said.

"OK, your total is 16 dollars."

"Thanks." Kira said pulling out a twenty.

"4 dollars is your change."

"Thanks again." Kira said putting the money in his wallet and looking over at Kaoru.

They soon had their food and Kira, Kaoru, Setsuna and Kisa grabbed booths up against the wall.

"So, Kaoru do you always get a number 2 and an Oreo McFlurry?" Kira asked.

"Yep..." Kaoru said licking her spoon, "You want some?"

"Sure." Kira smiled as Kaoru fed him a bite of ice cream.

"Do you want a bite of the apple pie?"

"Sure." Kaoru said as Kira fed her a bite.

"Yummy." Kaoru said as she noticed Kira was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing…." Kira smiled.

"No, really what is it?" Kaoru asked.

Kira looked over at Kisa and Setsuna in the other booth and kissed Kaoru on the lips over the table, "I've wanted to do that all morning."

"Wow." Kaoru said, "My first kiss."

"That was your first kiss, how old are you?"

"I am 19." Kaoru said, "I never had a boy kiss me before."

"Really..." Kira said kissing her again, this time not breaking away.

Kisa cleared her throat really loud and they broke apart.

Kira and Kaoru laughed and continued to eat. Setsuna folded his arms for a moment and felt his face heat up from slight jealousy.

Kisa noticed his face, and kicked him in the shin. Setsuna's face blew up as he crouched down and rubbed the bump on his leg.

"Ouch!" he whined in pain as Kisa smirked evilly. Kira winked at his sister, giving her a facial 'thank you'. Kisa replied by giving him a wink back.

"Hey Kira…"

"Do you recognize this?" Kaoru said pulling a necklace from under shirt.

"Hm…" Kira said looking up, "My amulet, of course I recognize it. I gave it to a girl when I saved her from a car accident."

"That was me." Kaoru said.

"Was it really? She had a scar on her back." Kira said, "Do you?"

Kaoru stood up and lifted her shirt a little in the back, "You mean this one…shaped like an angel."

"Yeah, that's it. I'd recognize it anywhere." Kira said, "So you're the girl…"

Kaoru nodded.

"Now that I think about it the name Asano sounds familiar."

Kaoru smiled, "My father…before he left my mother and I paid you money for saving me. I was his little girl and you saved me."

"I remember now. What you're father gave me helped me pay for my bike."

"I'm finished, you?"

"Yeah…" Kira said.

Kira and Kaoru got out of their booth and stood up. Setsuna joined Kaoru's other side and allowed Kisa to walk ahead of them. Kira had his arm coiled around Kaoru's waist, making Setsuna even more jealous.

Setsuna quickly changed his facial expression as Kaoru looked at him with a sweet smile. Kira glared at Setsuna while Kaoru had her eyes focused on him. Then, she looked back again at Kira, making him return her smile with his own.

Kisa looked behind her and noticed the boys and Kaoru. She snickered as Setsuna and Kira kept on exchanging glares as Kaoru switched her attention between the two young men.

Kaoru and Kisa soon noticed one of their favorite stores that were located around the corner...Hot Topic…Kira and Setsuna grinned since they loved that store also. The two guys and the two girls decided to split up in the store once they entered it.

Kaoru said, "Okay. Kira and Setsuna, you two go that way. I and Kisa will go this way."

Kisa began the countdown, even though it wasn't even a race, "One, two, three….go!"

Kira and Setsuna took off into the store while Kisa grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and dragged her further into the shop. My Chemical Romance's latest hit "Helena" was playing through the speakers.

Kisa noticed a gorgeous black dress that was hanging in the back. Its sleeves were fishnet and the rest was made out of pure silk. Also, the tips of the dress were sliced and a soft black choker came with it.

Kaoru took it out of Kisa's hands and pressed it against her, so that she could see if it would fit or not. It looked a little tight, but it was about the right size. Kisa beamed and dragged Kaoru into the changing room in the back. Kisa waited outside as Kaoru changed into the dress.

"Kaoru, are you done changing yet?" Kisa asked tiredly as she sunk down to sit on the floor.

"I'm almost done, Kisa." Kaoru said as she made one final adjustment. Finally, she exited the dressing room and twirled around, showing the entire dress.

Kisa put up a thumb up sign, "Nice."

As if it was fate, Kira and Setsuna came up to the girls to see if they had picked something out... Kira dropped the black chained pants that he was planning on buying and felt his jaw drop. Setsuna did the same, only he dropped a pair of earrings that he was planning to buy for himself.

Kisa felt a vain almost pop as she noticed how the boys were staring at her. "Boys…don't you think Kaoru looks nice in this dress?" Kisa asked while restraining her anger.

Both of them had a string of drool hanging from their bottom lips. They both said in unison, "I'll say. Wow!"

Kisa picked up their things and told Kaoru to go back and change. Kaoru did as she was told and went back in to change. "Do you want to buy it?" Kisa quizzed.

Kaoru came out with the dress in hand, "Sure! But I'll-"Kisa took it and went up to the check-out desk.

With no complains, she paid for the items and returned them to their rightful owners. Kaoru, Kira, and Setsuna thanked her as they received their gifts.

"Thanks, sis..." Kira said taking his and Kaoru's bag.

"Much obliged." Setsuna said.

"Thank you, Kisa." Kaoru smiled.

"No problem." Kisa said with a smile. She took the lead while still making sure that they were keeping up with her. Kira and Setsuna were still hanging around Kaoru.

Kaoru then noticed one of her other favorite stores, Limited Too. Kisa groaned in pain, since she didn't like that store too much. She quickly sucked up her pride and walked in.

Kira and Setsuna drug Kaoru into the back part of the room. They frantically began to pick out underwear and bathing suits.

Kisa yelled from across the room (she was still at the entrance) "PUT THOSE DOWN NOW!"

Setsuna and Kira placed them back without any arguments. They began to whistle as they took Kaoru and pushed her into a dressing room. Poor Kaoru bumped her head into the wall and became knocked out.

Kisa came up behind them and quizzed, "What are you two doing?" She placed her hands on their shoulders.

Kira and Setsuna jumped in surprise.

"Nothing... You can watch us if you want." Kira admitted.

Kisa smirked slyly, "I thought you said you weren't doing anything. Why would I want to watch you two doing nothing? But…where's Kaoru!"

Kira and Setsuna shrugged, "She might've ran out of here and went over to Bath & Body Works." Kisa could tell that they were lying.

Kisa tapped her foot with annoyance, "Yeah, right. I totally believe you two." She said sarcastically.

Kira smiled stupidity and Setsuna stuck out his tongue. Kisa was getting tired of their horseplay. "OK. Where is Kaoru? You have 20 seconds to get her and show me that she's okay."

Setsuna was the first to panic, he ran into the dressing room and drug out Kaoru. One of her arms was wrapped around his shoulder. Setsuna tried to impersonate Kaoru's voice while trying to make her move her mouth. "Here I am, Kisa."

Kisa screamed, "YOU KNOCKED HER OUT? YOU IDIOTS WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" She kicked at them while screaming and yelling at them. Kaoru's limp body fell to the floor.

"Kaoru, wake up. Tell me you're OK?" Kisa said shaking her, "Kaoru!"

"Don't shake her." Kira said.

"OK then you figure some way of waking her up." Kisa shouted at her brother who was down at Kaoru's side.

"OK, I'll try this." Kira said kissing her on the lips.

"Kira? What did you do that for?" Setsuna shouted in pure jealousy.

Kaoru's eyes started to open, "Huh? Where am I?"

"Kaoru, are you OK?" Kisa asked worriedly as she pushed Kira out of the way.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kaoru said slowly opened her eyes.

"You're shopping with Kira, Setsuna and I." Kisa said helping her friend up as she swayed. Kira caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"Let's rest for awhile, hon." Kira said as she carried her over to the bench outside the store.

Kaoru nodded.

Minutes later Kira and Setsuna had ran off and returned with drinks for Kisa and Kaoru.

"Thank you so very much." Kaoru said kissing Kira on the cheek.

"You're very welcome." Kira smiled as his cheeks blushed.

Setsuna nudged in, "Okay, guys, can we let Kaoru try on her clothes now?" He obviously wanted to skip past the lovey-dovey junk.

Kira escorted Kaoru into the dressing room and soon left her. Setsuna and Kira exchanged glares at one another as they stood across from the dressing room.

Kisa kept her eye on them as they had sparks going off between them.

Setsuna broke the silence, "Hey, Kira, isn't that your ex-girlfriend over there?"

Kira shot back, "Hey, Setsuna, I see Sara in the undergarments section…looking for some lingerie."

Setsuna elbowed him, Kira elbowed him back. Next was a punch in the shoulder. Then another argument broke out.

"SHE LIKES ME!"

"NO, SHE DOES NOT! She likes me better!"

"Who is considered the hottest in our school?"

"Shut up…" Setsuna said as he crossed his arms.

Kisa laughed, seeing Setsuna defeated. Kira smirked evilly at his sister. "Nice…sis…Thanks." He snickered as he looked at Setsuna again. Setsuna stayed silent. _'I'll get you both for this…I swear I will!' _Setsuna swore in his mind.

Kisa and Kira made taunting faces at Setsuna, "Neh-neh-neh-neh-neh!" They said tauntingly in unison.

Kaoru asked once the battle was over, "Hey, do I have to try this on?"

Kira replied, before Setsuna, "Yeah, pretty please?"

Setsuna kicked Kira in the knee. Kaoru sighed, "Okay…one second."

She came out in the short-short pants and the skintight tank top. The boys drooled, not keeping their manners in check. Kisa slapped them in the back of the head, "Men…"

Kaoru nodded, "Seriously." The girls laughed.

Kira and Setsuna got up and dusted themselves off. They sighed simultaneously, "Feh, whatever." They flicked their wrists and turned around, turning their backs on the girls.

"Kira…" Kaoru said.

"Yes…." Kira said turning around.

"Do I have to buy this?" Kaoru asked.

"Not if you don't want to love."

Kaoru blushed, "Okay."

"What are you buying?" Setsuna asked.

"Just a few things I picked out." Kaoru said coming out with her arms full of clothes as she walked over to the register.

Kira smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck, "Kira!" Kaoru squealed as she reached in her purse for her credit card.

"Yeah, that's a few things." Setsuna said.

"What, love." Kira said kissing her neck again as he growled.

The cashier smiled, "So…cute."

"Thank you…ain't she?" Kira said kissing her neck again.

"Kira!" she squealed as she pulled out her card.

"You two…are so cute together." She said as she rung up Kaoru's clothes, "$585.29"

"That's a lot of money." Setsuna said his jaw dropping.

"I have a very rich daddy." Kaoru said giving the lady her platinum credit card.

"I see that." Kira said as he took her bags.

"Thank you Kira..." Kaoru said.

Setsuna growled.

"Don't be jealous." Kisa said as Kira took his arm and wrapped it around Kaoru's waist.

"I can't help but be." Setsuna said, "She's very beautiful."

"Setsuna…Nobody's ever told me that." Kaoru said.

"Well, I don't see why not…you are beautiful, the most beautiful." Setsuna said.

"The famous Setsuna has a soft side for another girl." Kira said, "But she's my girlfriend."

"Kira…don't be so mean. You think I'm beautiful don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes…your hott." Kira said kissing her on the lips as they walked.

"OK, you two. Save that for later." Kisa smiled, "So…where you wanna go now?"

"Let's go to the park or something…or the movies." Kaoru blushed as she looked at Kira.

"Sounds like a good idea babe, so Kisa you up for it?" Kira said, as he looked her way.

"Um…sure, what movie though?" Kisa said knowing what her brother was up to.

"I don't know…" Kira said, _'I'm not gonna watch it anyway.'_

"Oh…" Kisa said as she looked up ahead at Setsuna, "Hey Setsuna, what do you wanna watch?"

"Don't know don't care." Setsuna said as he put his hands in his pockets, "I really don't wanna go and see Kira all over Kaoru."

"Huh?" Kaoru said looking at Kira, "I don't think Kira would do that."

"You don't know him very well; you just met him 3 hours ago." Setsuna turned around and looked at her.

"I know, but-." Kaoru said trying to calm him.

"No buts Kaoru. I know him better than that. He won't be able to keep his hands off you for more that 5 minutes."

"Shut-up Setsuna..." Kira growled.

"Why? It's the truth and you know it." Setsuna smiled, "You'd have your hands in between her legs-."

"You wouldn't be able to either." Kira said, "And my hands would not be in between her legs."

"Yeah…right." Setsuna said as Kaoru looked at him, "Sure, whatever you say."

"I changed my mind. I just want to go home." Kaoru said as she let go of Kira's hand and wrapped them around her waist.

"Come on Kaoru." Kira said as she pushed him off as he tried to hug her.

"No, I want to go home." Kaoru said taking all her bags and walking off.

"Babe…Kaoru, wait up." Kira shouted after all, "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone. I want to go home. I'm calling my mom to come pick me up." Kaoru said as she pulled out her phone.

"Kaoru…come on. We can take you home." Setsuna said.

"No, I want my mom to come pick me up." Kaoru said as she left them.

"God…she's sensitive, no?" Kira said as he watched her walk off.

"Yeah, she is." Kisa said, "I forgot to tell you."

"Well, that's important." Kira said as he ran up to catch up with her, "Kaoru!"

"Kira, it's not worth it." Kisa said.

"Yes it is. She's my girlfriend." Kira said as he ran off.

"What do you want Kira?" Kaoru asked as she folded her arms.

"Look Kaoru, I know you're mad at me." Kira said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so what it's not like you care about me." Kaoru said.

"That's not true." Kira said as he looked at her, "Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn't care."

"I…I don't know."

"No, I wouldn't have." Kira said, "Please don't go home, I really want to spend some time with you."

"Kira…" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru listen, Setsuna is just jealous of me. He really wanted to date you too." Kira said, "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't feel comfortable with plus we just started dating 4 hours ago."

"I know." Kaoru said, "Kira, I really like you and I don't want to go too far and then feel used you know."

"Kaoru, I won't never ever do that to you, ever!" Kira said hugging her tightly as Kaoru let go of her bags.

"Promise…?" Kaoru said.

"I swear." Kira said, "I swear to the heavens."

"Don't do that." Kaoru said.

"Ok I just swear." Kira said.

"Are you staying…?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah…I think I could." Kaoru said as she hugged Kisa, "I just wanted to do that no apparent reason."

"Ok." Kisa said standing there as Kaoru let go and walked back over to Kira.

"So…no movies I'm guessing?" Kira said.

"Um, we could go to the fair, it's in town today." Kaoru said, "What do you think about that Setsuna?"

"Sounds great…" Setsuna smiled.

"Ok, let's go." Kaoru said grabbing Kira's hand and pulling him out into the parking lot as Setsuna and Kisa grabbed her bags.

"Ow Kaoru! Not so hard." Kira said scrunching his nose.

"We can walk to the fairgrounds." Kisa suggested.

"I can't walk in these heels." Kaoru said as she looked at Kisa, "Plus I got to put my bags in the car."

"Well, we can go to the car first." Setsuna said.

"Good idea." Kaoru smiled.

"You can take them off." Kira said as they unlocked the car, "You know you bought tennis shoes too."

"No, the ground is hot, and I know you won't carry me all the way there-." Kaoru started as Kira picked her up, "Plus my tennis shoes are for tennis and I don't have socks and they also don't go with my outfit."

Kisa sighed as Setsuna grimaced.

"Watch me." Kira said.

Minutes later

"Getting tired yet Kira?" Kaoru asked.

"A little…" Kira said as he still held onto her legs.

"Hey we're gonna have to walk back." Kisa said as Kira put Kaoru down.

"Hey Kaoru, do you want to walk? I can carry you on my back." Setsuna asked.

"I can walk a little, and then you can carry me?" Kaoru smiled, "Thanks though."

"Kisa, I know we're gonna have to walk back." Kira said, "Kaoru will probably be tired."

"I will not. You don't know me very well Kira. You'll learn I'm definitely a night owl, I go to parties all the time…even though I am a little young."

"You're 19." Kira said, "Right?"

"Yeah, but my mom is a little strict on which parties I go to, event though I am, a legal adult." Kaoru smiled as she clung to Kira's arm.

Setsuna sighed as he put his hands in his pockets as Kisa looked over at him…he smiled.

"Hey Setsuna, are you alright?" Kisa whispered in his ear.

"Yeah…" Setsuna said, "It's kinda depressing."

"I know…she'll get tired of him flirting with all the other girls and break up with him sooner or later. She hates that."

"Really…?" Setsuna asked, "I have a plan then…we have to find Sin."

"Setsuna, that's a little mean, don't you think?" Kisa said, 'That might cause Kira to break up with her not her with him. You don't want Kaoru to cry do you?"

"No, definitely not..." Setsuna sighed, "I'll just give it time."

"There you go."

2 weeks later

"Kira…listen, I saw you with her. You kissed Sin." Kaoru said her hands on her hips.

"Kaoru, I wouldn't do that to you. You are my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not." Kaoru said strongly.

"Are you… breaking up with me?" Kira said, "Are you really?"

"Kira…I can't take it. We are better as friends and that's what we've been acting like friends."

"What are you talking about?" Kira said.

"Honestly, you haven't taken me out to a romantic dinner you haven't even kissed me since that day at the mall 2 weeks ago."

"I haven't kissed you, huh?" Kira said kissing her on the mouth as he held her close.

"Kira, I…I have to do this. You love Sin I can tell. WE are best as good friends. I'm still keeping your amulet though." Kaoru said as Kira let her go, "Please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I want you to be happy. You know I'm not the one for you. I'm always yelling at you about the cigarettes and Sin doesn't mind it. I'm always nagging on you being too lazy and Sin will be lazy right along with you."

"I get it ok." Kira sighed as he hugged her, "You're right…best friends though?"

"Most def…" Kaoru smiled, "I'll trust you with my life."

Kira smiled as he hugged her tight, "I know I've saved your life!"

"Ok…Kira you are squeezing me." Kaoru said.

Kira laughed, "Ok…thanks kid!"

"You're welcome." Kaoru said, "Now go find her."

"Thanks." Kira said hopping on his motorcycle and riding off.

Kaoru sighed as she wrapped her hands around her waist and sat on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Setsuna said walking up, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared at the ground as Setsuna sat next to her.

"Kaoru, I asked if you're ok." Setsuna said looking at her.

Kaoru looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Setsuna sat there in shock. Kaoru continued to kiss him and Setsuna kissed her back.

Kaoru smiled as she looked at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Setsuna laughed as he helped her up. She ran off laughing.

"Hey!" Setsuna called, "You can't just kiss me and run off."

"Yeah, I can." Kaoru laughed as she looked back at him, "Come on Setsuna…catch me if you can."

Setsuna grinned, "Watch out Kaoru!"

He chased her all the way into the park and tacked her to the ground as they rolled down the hill. Setsuna ended up on top of Kaoru. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You don't even know how long I've wanted to kiss you."

"A long time huh…?" Kaoru blushed as Setsuna's lips neared hers.

"A very long time…" Setsuna said pausing before he kissed her on the lips.

They kissed for awhile until Kisa ran over.

"Kaoru…What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Huh? Oh Kisa…hi." She waved as Setsuna got off of her.

"What were you doing?" Kisa asked.

"Kissing Setsuna, what does it look like?"

"Sara is going to kill you." Kisa said as Setsuna helped Kaoru up.

"Do you think I care about Sara?" Kaoru said, "I love Setsuna and she can't have him."

Setsuna looked at her, "Kaoru?"

"You heard me Setsuna…I love you." Kaoru said as she looked at him, "And that kiss just proved you loved me too. So what are you gonna do…your sister or me?"

"Kaoru…I…I have to talk to Sara." Setsuna said, "Ok, I'll call you tonight."

"You promise." Kaoru asked.

"If I don't I'll show up in your room." Setsuna grinned kissing her on the lips before running off.

"Kaoru, what were you thinking what about Kira?"

"What about him? I told him I wanted to be friends and that Sin…I wanted him to be happy."

"Aw…Kaoru you're the best. You know how he felt about her."

"Yeah, I did." Kaoru smiled, "And if Sara's smart, she'll know how Setsuna feels about me."

"Sara…she's very stubborn." Kisa said.

"I know, but I don't want Setsuna to get made fun of any more for being in love with his sister."

"Hey Sara…" Setsuna called.

"Setsuna, you're late. We're supposed to be on our date."

"About that…" Setsuna said scratching his head, "I kinda have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, me…." Sara said.

"No, you're my sister. Kaoru Asano…she's my new girlfriend…I've been waiting forever for a chance with her."

Sara slapped his across the face, "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm in love with someone else besides you." Setsuna said, "I'm sorry Sara."

Sara started crying. "You don't know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do." Setsuna said, "And I won't regret it either. I've come to my senses. You're my sister. That you'll always be nothing more…"

"Fine, then. But don't come crawling back to me when she breaks your heart."

"Don't worry I won't." Setsuna said waving, "Bye Sara."

Setsuna ran off to find Kaoru.

Kaoru was asleep in her room when Setsuna popped in on her balcony. He smiled as he saw her roll over. He opened the door and walked in the room and sat next to her on the bed. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw him. She screamed…

"Kaoru, sh…it's me."

"Oh…sorry…" Kaoru sat up, "I didn't know you'd actually show up."

"Yeah, I did." Setsuna said smiling as he looked at her.

"You surprised me..." Kaoru said sitting up as she wrapped the sheet around her body.

What happenes next? I need ideas...review!


End file.
